


Poems Unknown

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Beast!Wirt - Freeform, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: A collection of poetry 'written by' Wirt.Feel free to leave requests!





	1. Round 1: Feeding the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> So.... The first two chapters are requests by The Howling Behemoth on Fanfiction, and they have permission to use these with credit.

 

* * *

_**Waning Wick** _

" _Wick flickers;_  
flickering wick  
casting shadows foreshadowing  
lights diminishing flick.

The howling wind,  
not the breath of the forest -  
but, that of the light  
that's cast before us.

It's dim, dimming glow  
a beckoning; a warning -

the lantern must be  
fed before morning."

* * *

_**Night Forest** _

" _The creature is darkness,_  
but its breath is the light-  
not of silver moon,  
but fire bright.

It's dimming, waning  
is damnation to all;  
whether the Beast feeds  
or whether he falls.

With

crickling, crackling  _tinder it'll flare-  
as long as the Edelwood blooms in his care._

So follow, little traveler,  
the flickering light  
and (go home/grow in) to  
the forest this night."


	2. Round 2: Beatrice

 

* * *

Returning

* * *

_"With_ _wings, she falls-_

_Falls,_   
_falls,_   
_falls._

_But with arms, she flies,_   
_Through a sea of stars;_   
_Running through forest-mists_   
_and followed by a red-trailed comet._

_But with feathers_   
_and light as air;_

_She falls,_   
_blue-feathered,_   
_bright-winged_   
_and singing sorrow-_

_She falls."_

* * *

Blue Mourning

* * *

_"She sings in the morning;_   
_Dawn's first light -_   
_a pitiful mourning_   
_of awful plight._

_Sorrowful, rotten, treacherous deed._   
_Betrayal bound up in a pair of wings._

_The scissors are forgotten_   
_though they trimmed the wings bare;_   
_they did not revive her image -_   
_Feathers grew back instead of hair._

_Lament poor Beatrice,_   
_who forgiven of her deeds_   
_would never be forgiven_   
_her sorrowful wings._

_She sings in the evening_   
_as the sun takes its leave;_   
_Leaps from the branch, flittering-_   
_the wind her tumultuous sea."_


	3. After The Fact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request done for FaithInFiction here on AO3!
> 
> Prompt was the words "Kiss", "History", and "Rigor Mortis".
> 
> Very much so freeform - I may do a second one that's more of a rhyming kind.

_After The Fact_

* * *

 

 

Standing there,

Autumn's gentle kiss is prominent

in its playful breeze.

 

The grass dead before (you/him),

graves rising above tombs like loyal guards,

their charge beyond the Garden Wall.

 

Their history is what is left-

their names,

their time,

themselves;

left to the Unknown.

 

Given out to rigor mortis,

and then unto Earth,

then - _then_

to twilit autumnal fields.

 

 

 

And we were left here after the fact.


	4. Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mostly just was in the mood for poetry - could be considered OTGW.

Eyes glowing from amidst the brush:

round moons,

fallen stars,

trapped flames-

 

It is a beast of some sort, missing a name-

but of the dark,

of the quiet,

of the eternal autumn night.

And it creaks in the wind,

howls with the flying leaves,

and naught but ice in its burning gaze.

It turns

and seeks

and stares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some really free form BullShivek at eleven PM.


End file.
